Do jutra, idę się zabić
by NessLuthien
Summary: Aomine chce wyznać swoją wielką miłość Tetsu, ale przypadkowo widzi coś co łamie mu serce/ czyli o realizacji moich tęczowych snów/ pisane specjalnie dla Yuuki5


Byłem zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. I to już od gimnazjum. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że poczuje coś takiego do mężczyzny. Przecież zawsze kochałem cycki! Duże, jędrne cycki. Najlepiej miseczki F. Na pewno nie pociągało mnie nic, co znajdowało się w spodniach faceta! Nawet w życiu bym o tym nie pomyślał! To była by herezja wypowiedziana przeciwko świętości jakie są cycki. A ja nie jestem heretykiem! I na pewno nie jestem gejem! Najwyżej jestem Kurokoseksualistą. A to zupełnie co innego. Na innych facetów przecież nie lecę! Nawet o nich nie myślę… Ale… jak mógłbym nie myśleć o tej bladej cerze i delikatnym ciele? Jak mógłbym nie chcieć go dotknąć? Jak mógłbym nie zachwycać się jego widokiem? Nie uśmiechać się na widok jego rozczochranych włosów gdy wstaje rano?

Mission impossibru. Po prostu się nie dało. Był zbyt inny niż cała reszta. Zbytnio urzekał swoją osobą. Swoją nikłą obecnością.

Żałuje tylko, że wcześniej nie potrafiłem tego zauważyć. Mocno się wkurwiłem na wszystko w gimnazjum i spieprzyłem nasze relacje. Byłem wtedy tylko głupim gnojkiem, który myślał tylko o twoim penisie. I przerażało mnie, że ten postanawia myśleć sam za siebie i witać niebieskowłosego energicznym „dzień dobry" za każdym razem gdy się widzieliśmy. A możecie mi wierzyć, że to nie było coś co ułatwiało mi życie. W dodatku jak mogłem od niego oczekiwać, że nagle się dla mnie spadali? Nie ma szans. Nie będę czegoś takiego robił porządnym ludziom.

Tak przynajmniej myślałem do czasu gdy Satsuki powiedziała mi, że Tetsu patrzy na świat przez tęczowe okulary. Poczułem się wtedy jak na święta, gdy matka kupiła mi dziesięć gazetek porno. Czyli wiedzie… jak te wszystkie dzieci kwiatów, które ciągle są na haju i myślą, że świat jest piękny i kolorowy. Nawet w zimę, gdy piździ jak dupie Eskimosa. Popierdzieleni, nie? Że im się chcę być takim pozytywnie nastawionym. Ja osobiście wolę spać. Chyba to całkiem pożyteczna czynność, nie? Umarłoby się bez niej. A bez radowania mordy żyć można. Zapewniam was o tym. Taki zielony glon coś o tym wie. Albo taki Wakamatsu. On to się nigdy nie cieszy. Zawsze ma taki krzywy wyraz twarzy, że aż chce mu się przywalić. Już krasnale ogrodowe wydają się szczęśliwsze. A to duży komplement bo nigdy ich nie lubiłem. Patrzą na ciebie tym swoimi psychodelicznymi ślepiami, w tych swoich czerwonych czapeczkach… i nakłaniają Cię do pracy. Bo krasnale lubią pracować. A mi się nie chce. Wolę oglądać pornole.

No ale wracając do mojej długoletniej i tęczowej miłości do kumpla. Postanowiłem wreszcie wsiąść do autobusu zmierzającego do przystanku „Szczęśliwe, pedalskie życie z Tetsu". Co prawda, pewnie jeszcze długa droga przede mną( taka bez przystanków na toaletę i przekąski) ale myślę, że mogę to przetrać. Nawet tak bez drzemki. Czego się nie robi dla tego niebieskookiego debila?

Robi się wszystko! Teraz trzeba tylko zacząć plan zdobycia jego serca. Co chyba trudne nie będzie. Przynajmniej jeśli się kimś takim jak ja. No! Spójrzmy na to poważnie… jestem zajebisty. I znam go już kilka lat. To dzięki mnie zaczął naprawdę grać w kosza! Ja z nim ćwiczyłem po lekcjach! Ja byłem jego partnerem! To mnie starał się pokonać tak desperacko. I zachęcić mnie do pracy nad sobą…jak jakiegoś krasnala. Ale mogę mu to wybaczyć, bo dzięki niemu teraz jest weselej.

Tyle, że nie mogę z tym tak nagle wyskoczyć! Przecież nie chce żeby dostał zawału i potem miał traumę do końca życia. Wiecie coś w stylu : wyskoczył zza krzaków i mówił, że mnie kocha. Myślałem, że to zboczeniec, który chce mnie zgwałcić więc zacząłem uciekać. Potem okazało się, że to był mój najlepszy przyjaciel. No, ale od tamtego dnia nie mogę już na niego normalnie patrzeć.

Takie rzeczy dzieją się każdego dnia nie? Dużo par to pewnie przechodzi. Ale ja nie chce tego przechodzić. Nasza przyszłość ma być wesoła jak jednorożec kopytkujący na tęczy do gejlandii. A takie to się uśmiechają jak ksiądz zapraszający dziecko do zakrystii.

Z flirtowaniem trzeba powoli… no może podaruje sobie miłosne ballady pod oknem Kuroko i nie wkradnę mu się do domu, puszczając Careless Whisper i czekając na niego z szampanem w wannie. Nie. Lepiej nie obierać strategii Dariusza z Trudnych Spraw. To byłoby chyba zbyt nachalne.

Po prostu zacznę się z nim częściej widywać, będę milszy…postawie mu loda i te sprawy. Loda? Loda dla Tetsu… Ah! Nie powinienem myśleć o takich rzeczach! A na pewno nie w szkole! Tak…szkoła zdecydowanie nie jest miejscem na takie rzeczy. Seks to zło! Zakazany temat w szkole! Nie potrzebuje teraz namiotu w gaciach.

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i westchnąłem głośno. Życie tak bardzo do dupy. Najlepiej zaszyje się w jakimś zadupiu i pójdę spać. Spanie najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka.

Skręciłem w pusty korytarz i usłyszałem dość znajomy głos. No albo mi się wydawało. Przecież to nie możliwe żeby on tu był. No bo po co. I po co miałby się chować w jebanym składziku na miotły.

-To nie prawda… - usłyszałem stłumiony głos najlepszego przyjaciela i mojej ukrytej fantazji. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to naprawdę on! Przecież to nie ma sensu!

Na początku chciałem otworzyć szeroko drzwi i przesłuchać świadków żeby wszystko wyjaśnić i rozwiązać… ale uznałem, że wole zrobić to po cichu.

Nachyliłem się i spojrzałem przez dziurkę od klucza. Na szczęście była wystarczająco duża bym mógł zobaczyć co się dzieje w pokoju.

Moja sekreta miłość stała na środku pokoju, zsuwając z siebie koszulę i spoglądając na siedzącego przed nim chłopaka. Chłopaka, którym był mój kapitan! Ten dupek Imayoshi, który był tak popierdolony, że ciągle chodził z zamkniętymi oczyma. Może on miał tak na odwrót. Chodził z zamkniętymi, a spał z otwartymi?

-I to ma mnie przekonać? – czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. To miało wyglądać uwodzicielsko czy coś? Bo ja sobie to skojarzyłem z uśmiechem Jeff the Killer- musisz mnie przekonać o tym w inny sposób.

Niebieskowłosy jęknął przeciągle i jakby od niechęci, rozpiął pasek i ściągnął spodnie. O kurwa…czy to jest to o czym myślę? Mam na myśli…zakazane w szkole słowo na „s". I nie…nie mam na myśli słowa „skorupiak". Mam na myśli „seks". Nie wolno mi o nim myśleć w szkole bo mi stanie i znów dostanę opieprz od tego dupka z matmy. A teraz… patrzę na tęczowe pieprzenie w składziku. Tęczowe pieprzenie, którego częścią jest facet, którego kocham. No nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę!

Tetsu zrzucił wreszcie spodnie i podszedł powoli do kapitana, siadając mu na kolanach. Na twarzy czarnowłosego pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech i przyciągnął chłopaka do głębokiego pocałunku.

Nope, nope, nope! To się nie dzieje! Nie wierze! Nie widzę! Nie patrzę, kurna!

-Imayoshi-kun…

Pieprzony okularnik wsadził mu rękę pod bokserki i zaczął masować jego pośladki! Nope, nie patrzę. Życie traci sens.

Do jutra, idę się zabić.


End file.
